Terminal (Special Ops)
Terminal is a Special Ops level in the Delta series of ops. It takes place in Zakhaev International Airport, where No Russian and the multiplayer map Terminal take place. Objectives The player must fight through several ambushes while trying to get to the extraction point. Beware, there will be many Riot shield troops in this level, and they can only be defeated by explosives, careful shots to an exposed arm or toe, or flanking them (which is a dangerous tactic on this level). Tactics Perhaps the most effective way to beat this mission on Veteran is to steal a riot shield from one of the first three enemies you will trigger to spawn. Swap the shield with your shotgun and be sure to keep the LMG that you spawn with. Pick up the shield and progress through the level slowly, being very careful that none of the enemies flank you. The riot shield will absorb all enemy fire from the front. It will also take one melee to kill regular infantry and only two melees to kill riot shield infantry. When you get to the last wave of enemies (which spawn on the lower level), carefully throw some flashbangs and grenades to take some of them down. Spraying with the M240 will also help. Finally, run back to where you've come from and let the riot shield enemies come to you. Melee them all and you're home free. This level is very difficult if not done on co-op. If done on co-op, this is a very effective tactic: #At the start point, trade the Striker for an ACR ACOG scope w/Grenade launcher. Make sure player 2 picks up an ACR too, as it is an extremely effective gun on this level. #As soon as you exit the little starting room about 3-5 troops will appear on your right. One of them has a riot shield. Kill him, and make sure one player takes his riot shield (trading out the M240/Striker, not the ACR). Get used to it, as you will be using it to great effect. #The player with the riot shield advances, drawing enemy fire, while the other player stays behind, eliminating targets of opportunity. Try to stay in the seating area near the start point. The riot shield player will then advance so as to alert the enemy troops. Then, after the enemy troops know you are there, he will run back to the other player and begin to fight. The riot shield will deflect all bullets, making it safe (if done correctly) to do this. The enemy troops will go to where you are, so do not move. As soon as they start coming, shoot them. The riot shield police will usually come last, and you need to kill them with the ACR's grenade launcher or frag grenades. #(On higher difficulties) The other player now goes and picks up a riot shield, but STILL keep the ACR. Trade the M240/Striker out. On regular difficulty, only one player needs a riot shield. #Continue this tactic for the next 2-3 "waves". #Now go upstairs and hold out near the Burger Town. This should be the last wave. If this wave has already been eliminated, proceed the the end of the level. #Kill this lot, then proceed to the end of the level. Another strategy is to simply trigger the spawns of the FSB (Russian SWAT), retreat to the starting box area (with all the guns) and use weapons with ACOG scopes to snipe the police as they come and use explosive weaponry to kill the shield carriers. A third strategy is for players who are more familiar with the map layout. Experienced players can just run through the whole mission in around 35 seconds requiring little or no combat involved. A fourth strategy for solo veteran is too alert the first wave and kill them off since there is only three. Pick up both the ACR with ACOG scope and the Holographic Scope. After triggering the second wave run back to the weapons cache. Pick off the guy running down the stairs. To the left there will be a riot shielder. Aim with what ever scope you're more comfortable with at his arm. If you hit it he will fall down to his side, shoot where it looks like he's exposed. They're will be 2-3 more riot control people and two cops. Kill them off. Shoot at their feet before they get to close. You can "flank" them when they go towards you with the cover of the area you're in. If all else fails throw a flash and shoot them off. When you go out turn around and look at the balcony, there's a guy their shooting at you. After killing him run up the stairs and alert the third wave. Hide in the corner of where the stairs are as their is cover similar to the beginning of the level. Shoot off the standing police. When the rioters come closer flash them and shoot them. After that carefully trigger the fourth wave then use the Burger town for cover. Again you can easily pick off the non-riot shield police. Flash the rioters and pick them off. For the fifth wave you can either rush it with the Striker or another way. Trigger it then run into the shop closest to the stairs on the right. There is a counter you can use as cover. Pick off all if the police before advancing. They're will be riot shielders at the bottom of the stairs. Switch to the M203 on the ACR/w ACOG. If they're are any left after that pick up the Striker and throw your remaining flash and finish them off. Congratulations you have just beat Terminal on Veteran. A simple tip for players to remember is that even though the FSBs are practically invincible to guns from the front, they can be knifed (Once in the back or sides, but twice for the front). Trivia *This level is a perfect remake of No Russian, albeit backwards. Everything is the same, including the music. You even start out with an M240, like you do in No Russian. *At the beginning of the level, after the first small wave of police, the two elevators beside the staircase are destroyed. There is a bug here, making the surrounding glass walls impenetrable from all weapons. If you are having trouble at the second wave, you can hide inside and wait for the police to come to you, making the fight relatively easy. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2